<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Portali demoniaci by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086043">Portali demoniaci</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pantheon demoniaco [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark, F/M, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:14:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Non si sa mai che incubi potrebbero manifestarsi da dei portali oscuri.<br/>Partecipante al: #summerbingokinkychallenge2020<br/>Del gruppo: Non solo Sherlock ~ gruppo eventi multifandom<br/>ORIGINALE; F/M; femdom<br/>Prompt: Strap-on</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pantheon demoniaco [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031070</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Portali demoniaci</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Portali demoniaci</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane si guardava intorno con aria preoccupata, strofinando i piedi sui ciottoli di pietra che componevano la strada. &lt; Non vedo nessuno? Eppure l’ho vista entrare qui &gt;. Strinse l’elsa della spada così forte da sbiancarsi le nocche delle mani. &lt; Non sono mio fratello. Lui sì che è un buon cacciatore, degno del nome di nostro padre. Io non riesco neanche a difendermi dai mostri più semplici. Sono debole come lo era nostra madre &gt; si disse. Si diresse verso un bagliore e trovò l’avversaria nascosta dietro un lampione spento.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Muori!” gridò. &lt; Tu e tutte le dannate creature che escono da quei maledetti portali &gt; pensò, mentre abbassava il fendente.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La </span>
  <span>creatura schivò</span>
  <span> l’attacco e punse il giovane al collo con la punta di una piuma.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il ragazzo si afflosciò tra le sue braccia, un rivolo di sudore gli scivolò lungo il viso, gli occhi sgranati e vitrei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Non posso muovermi! Sono completamente immobilizzato, neanche le palpebre posso battere! Riesco soltanto a vedere, senza neanche avere una visione panoramica… No, riesco anche a sentire dei suoni.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mi solleva e mi trasporta come si farebbe con una grande bambola senza vita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Co-cosa mi ha fatto?! &gt; si domandò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ora ci senti, ma non puoi né muoverti, né vedere. Sei completamente nelle mie mani” sussurrò la gargoyle. Le sue ali da pipistrello erano richiuse sul suo corpo dalla pelle violetta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane non riusciva a muovere i muscoli della mascella, respirava silenziosamente abbandonato sul petto di lei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La creatura camminava, conficcando i lunghi artigli nell’asfalto. Proseguì lungo il vicolo ed entrò attraverso una porta di metallo verde in un’abitazione abbandonata.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Davanti agli occhi del giovane si aprì un portale dorato e la creatura lo attraversò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane si ritrovò in una sala completamente imbrattata di sangue. Interiora e cervella colavano dal soffitto, mentre della bile ribolliva sul pavimento. Il ragazzo non riuscì a chiudere gli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ammassi di carne strisciavano purulenti sulle pareti, mentre vi erano delle statue grottesche in pietra ad ogni angolo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gargoyle donne camminavano avanti e indietro, indossando dei vestiti da mistress in cuoio nero. Alcune di loro avevano dei frustini e degli stivali di pelle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane si ritrovò adagiato su un tavolaccio di legno. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Non ti preoccupare. Non durerà a lungo e ti piacerà anche” sussurrò </span>
  <span>la gargoyle</span>
  <span>. Si spogliò completamente, lasciando oscillare i suoi seni sodi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane rimase inerte, mentre indossava uno </span>
  <span>strap</span>
  <span>-con. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerava sempre di più, ma le sue membra erano molli.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La gargoyle</span>
  <span> entrò a fatica dentro di lui, il dolore pulsava nella testa della vittima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il giovane non riusciva ad articolare suono, mentre pian piano il suo corpo si abituava alla sensazione dovuta all’intrusione.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Orride creature avrete vita breve. I cacciatori vi stermineranno &gt;. Lacrime iniziarono a scendere dai suoi occhi, solcando il suo viso. Gli finivano sulle labbra della bocca sigillata e gli punzecchiavano le narici.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>I versi osceni della gargoyle si mischiavano a quelli delle altre creature, si confondevano con i piagnucolii e le urla delle vittime. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Mio fratello vi ucciderà &gt; pensò il ragazzo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La gargoyle</span>
  <span> continuò a prenderlo, ignorando lo sperma del giovane che era venuto e il sangue che gli colava tra le cosce. Scivolò fuori da lui, ansante, luminose gocce di sudore le brillavano sui seni sodi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un demone dalla voluminosa impalcatura di corna le si avvicinò e, indicando il giovane, chiese: “Cosa ne facciamo?”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarà perfetto per unirsi alle statue nei corridoi della chiesa che abbiamo invaso” biascicò lei, pulendosi la bocca con il dorso della mano.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il demone lo guardò e annuì.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Però prima dobbiamo fargli avere una posizione abbastanza protesa d’orrore e disperazione” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La gargoyle sorrise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“L’effetto della sostanza passerà in due giorni circa. Puoi divertirti tu e passarlo un po’ in giro fino a quel momento” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Il demone rise, mostrando i denti aguzzi e balzò sul giovane. Il suo corpo era completamente oscuro e ricoperto di punte aguzze, aveva delle strisce rosse sulla schiena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Questo, invece, non sarà veloce” cinguettò lei rivolta al giovane, mentre il demone entrava dentro di lui con foga. </span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>